


Warmth

by BubbleDwarf



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics), World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Guilt, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleDwarf/pseuds/BubbleDwarf
Summary: "I love you so much, Varian.. You know that.. right?"Would she love him still if she knew exactly what he was doing?//Varian struggles with some frustration and guilt as he tries to deal with these feelings he's felt for his friend but pushed down for years that now make themselves present.While Fishone is struggling with the ghosts and nightmares of the recent and non-recent past, and comes to her Best friend looking for comfort, while also carrying some guilt of her own..
Relationships: Varian Wrynn & Original Female Character(s), Varian Wrynn/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Warmth

Soft grunting and panting came from the bed.. His gut stirring with twisting confused emotions of relief, longing, anger, and guilt as he rutted into a pillow that he held against himself with a rough savage pace and entirely losing track of how long he'd been at this outside of the sticky evidence on the cool fabric of his first climax. He felt like he was spitting on the name of his wife by turning his back on her like this, and betraying his best friend, Fishone, for having such sinful thoughts and fantasies he'd have of her and her body.

_"I love you so much, Varian.. You know that.. right?"_

Would she love him still if she knew _exactly_ what he was doing? Humping senselessly into a pillow, moaning her name, wishing so desperately for her to be under him like this, wishing so desperately to feel that warmth of another body against his once again, reducing her image to a mere object for his sexual pleasure.

" _Ash_.." A sharp whine had made it's way past his lips, his peak already fast approaching once more and he desperately was chasing after that high, uncaring about what vulgar sounds he made in that moment. He imagined her staring up at him as he mated her like the gross animal he was, he thought about what sounds she might make with every harsh thrust into her core, how her legs may feel tightening around his waist in moments of excruciating pleasure, and how it may feel if she clenched around him and cry out as he brought her over the edge. 

Then, he sat up on his knees and stroked his aching cock- deciding the pillow wasn't _enough_ anymore, and began softly chanting her name laced with curses as he moved closer and closer to the tipping point.

" **_Fishone-!_ **" He cries out softly, finally crashing down as the euphoric waves of his climax overtook him and he spilled more of his hot seed onto the pillow.

He was left panting for air, reeling from his release and also from the gravity of his actions.

When he recovered, he lifted himself up, and stared down at his finally softening cock and the soiled mess he's created. A sick feeling settled in his gut, as he groans with anger at himself, his body finally winding down but the longing, want, and hunger still burning hot and unyielding in his veins. "Fuck.. what am i _doing?_ " How could Tiffin or Fishone ever love a disgusting beast like him?

A soft knock came to the door that had actually _startled_ him, even worse so when it was _her_ voice on the other side of that door. "Varian..? Are you awake?"

Here.. She's _here.._ His stomach sank, he couldn't let her see him like this, he wasn't sure if he could ever look her in the eye ever again- not after _this_ .. Yet the animal instinct in him wanted _so badly_ to pull her in and have his way with her. "Uh- i'm awake! J-just give me a couple minutes!" He calls out, now trying to buy himself time to hide the evidence of his horrific misdeeds, first running to the dresser.

As he was tripping over himself to get dressed in some loose sleep pants, he picked up the soiled pillow by the corner and tried to look for some place to put it, eventually settling on throwing it behind the door.

He would then run to the bathroom to clean his hands and as he moved towards the door, he combed his fingers through his hair to at _least_ be more presentable.

Fishone turned to face him when he opened the door, wearing a cardigan over an oversized shirt that had one edge tucked into the band of her shorts and the neck of the shirt being just wide enough to hang over her shoulder and he couldn't help but stare slightly as that urge bubbled up wanting to kiss her, pick up and throw down on the bed, and _claim_ her. But he did his best to shove down his thoughts quickly, _he can't give in._

Her expression turned into one of surprise as her teal eyes wandered over his bare torso and a deep flush came across her face. "Oh- I-i didn't disturb you, did i?"

Varian shook his head, simultaneously attempting to shake away his dark thoughts. "No! No, you didn't disturb me at all. I had um- just finished some.. exercises. Apologies for not washing up properly beforehand."

"Ah, i'm sorry." She chuckles awkwardly.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Ash. Is everything okay..?" He questions, concerned.

She looked uncertain, but spoke anyways. "I-i haven't been able to sleep- not for a while now.. But if it's alright with you, Vari, i really need a distraction right now.." Fishone hung her head, she looked tired, haunted..

He recognized what she might be suffering from, and at that moment he knew he had to put her needs first, and _let her in_. "Uh- of course, Ash, come on in." He pulled the door open further to allow her passage.

When she came in and he closed the door behind her, Fishone turned around to look at him, then noticing the odd pillow on the floor behind him. The moment she cocked her head sideways he spoke up. " _Don't worry about that!_ I-i use it for.. some support, d-during exercises! My, uhh, lower back has been a little out of whack lately.."

She gave him a look of suspicion, and a flush of crimson dusted her face again. "Ah.." Fishone merely responds, then pulls her cardigan tighter around her as she moved towards the bed to sit on the edge. And while she did this, with his left hand he picked up the pillow by the corner and tossed it into the bathroom before quietly closing the door.

Fishone looked back to him as the door clicked closed and her brows furrowed. "Are you sure i'm not intruding on anything..?"

"What?" He looked up confused for a moment and then shook his head once it finally registered what she said. "No, no you're perfectly fine. Just awkward timing on both our ends, that's all."

"So long as you're sure.."

He lightly sighed, now able to compose himself a little better. "So.. what's been on your mind? If you want to talk about it, that is."

"Nightmares of Northrend still haunt me, and nightmares of my father taking part in those.. _fucking_ experiments.." She sighs.

Worry washed over his face and he leaned forward a bit to try to meet her gaze. "He's gone now, Ash.." When she didn't turn to him, he lightly placed his hand on her shoulder, as he knew the physical contact usually comforts her to a degree. "He's not going to come back, I made sure of that for _you_ .. I'm proud of you for reaching out about it, because that strength is why you're _here_." He said, referring to when she had first gotten away from her father and sought out help.

She leaned into him as if it were instinct, but then quickly pulled away when she realized it, the expression on her face was rather unreadable as he awaited for her to say something..

"I.. I did also want to talk to you about something else though, a-and apologize for it as well.."

His brows knitted together in confusion. "Apologize? Apologize for what?"

Reluctantly, she met his gaze. "For what I said to you in the cave, that I love you."

Varian's whole body stilled, unsure what to say, unsure how to react.

Fishone sighed and her arms wrapped around her chest as she looked down. "My feelings are there, and real.. But i know you still love your wife and i was rude, inconsiderate- i have no excuse."

"And you.. think i'm angry with you..?" He spoke slow and in a low tone.

She nodded gently. "I just wanted to tell you that i was sorry. And that I understand if you don't forgive me or don't wish to ever see me again." With another sigh, she stood and looked at him, a light smile on her face as if a burden had been lifted however there was a deep, deep sadness in her eyes. "But.. but i hope we can still be friends.. I-i'll get going now, i don't wanna bother you more than i already have.." And she turned to leave.

He jumped up and caught the sleeve of her cardigan.

Fishone jolted and turned to him as he stood up, confused emotions fluttering across her face as he stared at her, unsure of what to say.

This was certainly one of those times he wished he could throw out a speech like he had done many times, but here in this room, with her in place of an audience, he's not the king, but a mere man who can't speak.. at least not speak with words..

_To hell with it all.._

Varian brought a hand around her waist, pulling her in close as his other hand cupped the back of her head and pressed his lips against her own. Initially she was tense, but quickly she relaxed against him, her hands coming up to rest against his chest.

When he pulled back, she stared at him with wide eyes for a long moment. He could see something had shifted in her, all that previous sadness has washed away and was replaced by something else. Suddenly she reached up and pulled him back in for another kiss.

Varian tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and her hand tangled itself in his hair, tugging and pulling. Light, she was pulling him to a point he won't be able to return from..

" _Varian_.." She begs between breaths, trying to pull herself closer to him and her hips pressing against the hardening length in his pants as she let out small hums and sighs, causing the hungry flame within him to burn to a torturous degree.

He slipped his tongue past her lips, testing the waters, seeing if she was okay with that.

The way she opened up to him so easily only served to wind him up even more, his heart pounding in his chest. She _was_ a little clumsy, unsure, but she allowed him to lead the way, and when he got a little deep, she _moaned_.

With a soft groan, he had to pull away, his hands rather shaking a bit as he gave his all just to control himself. "W-we should call it a night here- before i take things too far."

Fishone licked her lips and she turned her gaze back up to him as she slipped off her cardigan and let it fall to the floor at her feet. Quickly, she pulled him back in for another kiss. "I.. I want _you_.." She breathes.

He felt his control cracking as Varian lifted her up by the waist and held her up as he carried her over to the bedside and tossed her down with her making a yelp. He then looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, was that a bit much?"

"No, no you're perfectly fine." She looks up at him with excitement and lust in her teal eyes, and when he came in close she tried to reach up and bring him back in for another kiss.

He gave her a firm yet sweet kiss and pulled back with a low chuckle, his large hand cupping her warm cheek. "Eager aren't we?"

Fishone let out a breathless laugh. "Apologies.. You.. you have no idea how long i've wanted this.."

Varian gave her a grin before coming in close to kiss her once more before moving down to kiss her neck, trying to regain some of that self-control so as to not bite down on that soft skin.

"A-ah!" She gasps, her left hand coming up to the back of his head and her right over his shoulder as her nails dug into his scalp and skin and earning a soft groan from him.

His left hand came up under her shirt and massaged her breast as he kissed at her neck, feeling her nipple pucker under his calloused fingers, her head rolling back as she moaned softly. " _Varian..!_ "

Varian pulled back, his hand dropping down. "Arms up." He merely commands, and she obeyed, allowing him to grab the hem of her shirt and with one swoop he removed it from her and was greeted with the delicious sight beneath him. He'd seen mere glimpses of her body, enough to fill in gaps to his imagination, but the reality was most certainly better than his fantasy. Her body was curvy in the right places but beautifully toned with muscle, and decorated with scars, a few of which he could recognize but the rest were but mere mystery to him. 

But nonetheless.. "Beautiful.." He murmurs as he lightly strokes his fingers along her thigh. "How do you want me..?"

"Well.." She looked rather flustered at his question. "A-admittedly, other than my fingers and a small toy.. i've never.. been with anyone.."

"Oh.. Sorry, I should've asked beforehand.. Are you sure you really want this?"

Fishone gave a shy smile. "I trust you, Varian." She replies softly, her hands going down to the band of her shorts and underwear and she pushes them off her hips and down her thighs, exposing more of her naked body to him. "I trust you to take good care of me, as you always have.."

He gave a small grin, still shocked she allows him to do any of this at _all_. "I.. I'll try not to disappoint you then.." Varian bends down to kiss her softly before scooping her up into his arms and against his body as he adjusted their positioning so she was laying in the pillows. His hand sliding down her side until it came to the crumpled fabric of her shorts still around her legs and Varian lightly slid it off the rest of the way, as if she were a delicate work of art. "If anything hurts just say so, otherwise just relax so it'll be the most comfortable for you." 

Fish nodded gently in response and opened her legs up for him.

His fingers slipped in her wet heat and rubbed her clit, smiling when he elicited a soft gasp from her. He got low and hooking her leg over his shoulder, he pressed a kiss to her lower abdomen before shooting her a sharp grin and placing kisses in strategic areas as he got lower and _lower_ , the kisses ever so soft and gentle despite his desperate want to _bite_ , to mark her his.

His lips brushed against the wet slit between her legs, then going further while adding his tongue into the mix. When she shudders beneath him, he decides to slip a finger in, lightly curling it upwards in a slow motion.

"AaH!" Fish jolts, her tights tightening around him. Varian's lips curled into a little smile, then adding a second finger and continuing. She rolls her head back and moans softly, her hips trying to grind against him. " _More_ , more _please!_ " Fishone begs softly, her hand going down and grabbing his hair.

Varian chuckled lowly, his hand gripping her hip firmly to hold her down. "Still," He breathes out, then returned to his task. Varian focused on opening her up, his fingers spreading her open, and listening to her sweet little sighs and gasps, however he could sense her getting a bit frustrated with his slow pace, so he gradually picked up the speed of his fingers and tongue.

Her hips bucked slightly, her voice getting louder and clearer as the pressure and heat within her began to build and build. And just as she's about to go over the edge, he pulls his face away and the movement of his fingers slowly came to a halt and then withdrew, making her give a small whine in response. He sat back up on his knees and pushed down his pants, his cock springing up free from it's confinement. "Ready?" He questions softly, lightly stroking it with his left hand.

Fishone merely stared at it with her teal eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape, her gaze then looking up at him and then it returned back down. She then poorly attempted to cover the dark blush forming and grin on her face as she had thought of something highly amusing to her apparently. "My, Varian!" She pauses with a small giggle. "Where have you been hiding that fine blade all this time? If you really wanted to get me into sword fighting then you could've just dropped your pants!"

Now it was _his_ turn to blush. " _ASH!_ "

She began giggling uncontrollably, making him sigh and roll his eyes as he lightly smiled. "Light, you never fail to make me question your standards for humor."

"But you're smiling!"

"Only because you have a contagious laugh." He retorts, and then shook his head. "No more distractions, now." He pauses a moment to take off his pants fully, then tossed it off the side and onto the floor before positioning himself between her legs. With his right hand, he guided her leg up and held it against the side of his waist, and with his left, he spread her other leg off to the side.

She bit her bottom lip, her eyes sparkling with anticipation and excitement as she watched him take his thick length back in his hand and stroke it slow, and she reacted with a soft gasp as he stroked the head against her wet folds, coating it in the slick of her arousal.

"Ready?"

"I trust you, Varian. I'm ready."

Varian gave her a gentle nod, bending down to capture her lips in a tender kiss as he properly aligned himself against her entrance and began to push in.

She arched her back and groaned softly the further his thick cock went inside of her, her arms wrapping over his shoulder, one hand gripping his hair while her other scraped it's nails across his skin. 

His hand on her thigh momentarily slipped down to her hip, trying to keep as slow and steady as he could, but continued to kiss her gently, trying to help distract her until he was fully sheathed inside her. Varian let out a harsh breath at the feeling of her. “Fuck, Ash..” He leaned in to kiss her. "You're tight.."

She moaned and clenched around him, causing him to let out his own moan in response and for his hips to involuntarily twitch and move. Fishone gasps at the friction and his brows drew together, concerned. "Sorry, you okay?" He asks softly.

Fish gave a soft smile and nodded. "Mmhm.. please.." She begs.

He gave a light nod and began rolling his hips, watching for any trace of discomfort or pain on her face, but instead she let out a long sigh, her eyes closed, head rolled back and her mouth lightly agape with the hint of a blissful smile on the corners of her lips. So he spent the first couple minutes with a slow pace.

"Ohh, _Vari_ … Fa.. faster, please.."

His pace picked up as she requested and she moaned so sweetly, light it was taking every ounce of his will as to not let loose and pound into her wildly- yet it was the side that held all the will that also demanded to give into carnal instinct. It's already enough that he's taken her innocence from her, thus she deserves the utmost care and delicacy, not to be used and mated by a savage animal.

Ahh, but the _temptation!_ She was his at last, and he wanted to leave his mark on her to let the world know she was _his_.

The rhythm he'd set became shaky for a moment, almost losing control. He had to keep that control, lest he would harm her and break the trust she's put in him..

"Faster!" Fishone murmurs, looking up at him.

He looked back at her for a moment, light the fight for restraint was going to be far harder than he realized, but he obliged her request nonetheless..

Fishone squirms and pants, her body tightening around him at certain moments of intense pleasure, her hand pulling at his hair while the other dug it's nails into his skin. "Ahhh.. fuck i love you.. i love you so much.."

"I love you too.." He groans softly, sending a more particularly hard thrust than he had intended to and it made her throw her head back and _moan_.

She tried to roll her hips against his, trying to replicate that previous motion. "Please!"

He chuckled, his restraint on it's few remaining threads. "Mm.. Please what..?"

"Ha-harder, i liked that.."

Varian grit his teeth and he buried her face into her shoulder, trying to hold himself together as he began thrusting more intensely into her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! _Ooohhhh…!_ " Fishone cries out, her voice becoming undone.

He held himself up to look at her, _ohh_.. how big of a mistake that was..

Watching her become undone beneath him, blush high on her cheeks, her teal eyes half lidded and rolled back, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She buried her face into his neck as she whined. " _Varian!_ "

Like a cliffside cracking beneath itself and collapsing into the sea, his will finally shattered.

He leaned into her ear and snarled as he gripped her hips tight in his one hand and began slamming into her with a harsh, rough pace. His other hand slid beneath her head and grabbed her hair to hold her head back to bare her neck for him. "So beautiful.." he grins and kisses the skin before leaving some more bites along her neck and shoulder.

Fishone jolted and moaned, he legs clinging around his waist and holding on for dear life. " _Fuck!_ Yess, aAH!!"

Varian- well, moreso _Lo'gosh_ , gave a low growl. "Light, you've no idea what you do to me.. how you've been tormenting me these past few months.."

She cried out once more, her voice completely wrecked. "You.. you should've seen me.. for years whenever i'm alone, I-i touched myself thinking of you.. Ah!" A sharp gasp and a whine came from deep in her throat when he slammed his hips back into her.

He gave a feral grin and shifted as to pull her hips up to rut her at a different angle, now able to hit that _perfect_ spot in her.

"VARIAN!" She began panting hard, her voice coming out in short gasps and whines, reaching higher, and higher in pitch as the edge of her peak was now approaching upon her.

He wasn't far from the edge himself, completely losing any humanity left in him as he focused on pulling her over the edge. Lo'gosh brought his hand down from her hip to between her legs, his thumb rubbing at the pearl of her womanhood. With another bite at her neck, he snarls again. " _Mine_.. They will see that you are mine, and mine alone.."

"I- I am yours.. just as you are mine-! Oh! _AH!_ " Her head fell forward as far as it would go with his hand holding her hair before she whipped it back and she _screamed_ , her tight heat constricting around him until he could barely move, her nails dug into his skin and scrapped across his back. Then, her heat released it's hold on him, and she fell limp on the bed, letting out small whimpers and whines as he kept _going_.

The thrusts were harsh, uncontrolled, and _savage_ as he stood on the edge. And with one small adjustment of his hips, and one final hard thrust, he finally fell with a loud shout.

He panted heavily as her shaky limbs fell from him. He then pressed kisses all over her face and jaw, his hands slid under her body and held her close as her body milked him thoroughly.

When the madness faded as did some of the fire in his veins, and clarity returned, dread and guilt followed. Varian sat up and looked down at her. "Ash, you okay?" He asks, inspecting the marks left on her body, slightly frowning when he saw the bites on her neck and the fingerprints left behind on her hip and thigh. The guilt was about to drive him back into his anguish, not only had he hurt Fishone, he was now struggling with the fact that he just made love to another. Light, he-

" _Varian_." Fish spoke, out of breath, but her tone still caught his attention. "What's wrong?" She cups the side of his face.

The image before him aroused him quite more than he wanted to admit, watching her chest rise up and down as she breathed slowly, and when he withdrew, her legs were still spread as his seed seeped out from her folds. But he focused on the bruising, he'd promised to have been careful, and he wasn't, he lost control..

That sick feeling returned and he turned away. "I-.. I don't understand how you could want me.. I'm nothing but an animal, a savage-"

"Varian, please, don't say such awful things." She lightly scolds him, her eyes filled with worry for the one she loves. "Please, just take a deep breath for me, okay?"

Gently nodding, he breathed in slowly and sighed. "I'm sorry, Ash, I didn't want to hurt you but i lost my self-restraint.."

"It's okay, you could never hurt me. If I didn't want it I would've taken action to make myself _known_." She then pulled him in for a gentle embrace. "We just won't do that again, not unless you end up feeling like you want to try it again. I'm sorry if I pushed you, Varian, but now we know we just need to talk things out, if we ever want to continue this that is.."

He gently nodded. "Sounds good.." Then, he pulled back to kiss her, sweet, and gentle. "I do love you too.. I'm sorry i've never said anything till now.. I didn't really know how to say it, on top of my other problems.."

"It's okay, no need for you to apologize." She smiles at him, and then kisses him some more. "Why don't we go to bed? It's been a long night."

Varian hummed and nodded again. "That would be wise.. Especially as you are most _definitely_ going to be sore in the morning, it's better for you to sleep in tomorrow."

Fishone lightly giggled. "So long as you're sleeping in with me, you could use it yourself, even if you won't be as sore."

"I suppose." He lightly smiled. "I'll be right back, gonna grab a rag to clean up." He says, getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom.

Fishone laid back and smiled as her eyes wandered over the back of his body, admiring the fine sculpted muscles and the way they flexed with each step. And once he entered the bathroom, she rolled over onto her side and sighed, content. "Light, don't let this be another dream.." She quietly prays.

When he returned with a damp cloth in hand, she turned to look at him with a warm smile. Smiling back, he crawled over to her side and with one hand, he spread her legs again. Taking the warm cloth, he wiped it through her slit, trying to clean up as much of the mess as he could, but the sensation caused her to squirm just slightly. Varian chuckled lightly just as he finished his task and leaned in to kiss her once more.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." He replies as he lifted her up to pull the thin blanket out from under her so he could roll up the soiled blanket and toss it to the floor along with the cloth. "There, how are you feeling?"

"Really good, but tired.." She giggles, slowly trying to sit up with her shaky legs as she slid her body beneath the covers and laid on her side, him following behind and pulled up the covers over them before wrapping his arm around her front. 

"Light, i missed this.." He murmurs softly, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

Fishone hummed and melted into him. "This is nice.." She then yawned, curling into him, quickly drifting off to sleep.

It took him longer to fall asleep himself, his hand coming to gently stroke the back of her hand with his thumb, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder as he reflected upon the night.

This wasn't Tiffin, but it was Fishone. Perhaps.. everyone else was right about moving on..?

The concept terrified him, he didn't want to let go of Tiffin, yet he didn't want to let go of Fishone either. He hadn't felt like this in a long, long time.. not since he had lost his wife. However this feeling was familiar, yet so different, much like how the two women shared quite a few similarities, yet were so different. Both women were- Fuck- Now here he was. Comparing them when he shouldn't. 

Tiffin wasn't Fishone just as Fishone wasn't Tiffin, similarities they do indeed share, but both women are strong, witty, and clever in their own unique ways.

He returned his attention to the idea of moving on, why did it terrify him so? On paper it sounds simple enough, so why is it so hard?

Fear. Fear of losing it all again, his home, his family, then both his best friends even though Ash was here right in front of him, _and_ later he lost his wife.

His brows knitting together as he gently rested his chin over her head. He focused on her warmth and the feel of her skin against his, the slow breathing as she slumbered peacefully.

He can never get Tiffin back, but he'll damn well protect what he has and loves.

As the darkness of sleep began to claim him, one thought remained..

Anduin, Fishone, his friends.. He won't fail them, not like he failed her..

  
  
  


//

Sunlight peered through the curtains, blinding her. "Mmnn.." She groans and rolled over to bury her face into the pillow, the action being a little awkward and caused the soreness in her to be far more pronounced, and so she quietly whined and buried her head.

That was, until a large hand covered her shoulder and gently nudged her. "Ash.."

Fishone opened her tired Teal eyes, being greeted with the sight of Varian sitting on the side of the bed with by far one of the most gentlest expressions she's seen from him. "Varian.." She murmurs, her heavy eyelids falling closed again.

A light chuckle came. "Good morning, sore?"

"Mhm.."

"Here," He gently pulled away some of the blankets off of her. "Food will be here in an hour. I brought some of your clothes, and there's a bath ready for you, it'll help the soreness." He leaned in to kiss her back gently and then held out a small glass bottle with a swirling liquid. "I also got you some contraceptive. I figured you would prefer to be able to travel without a child clung to your arm."

"True enough, Anduin already has that covered, bless his little heart." Fishone chuckled and sat up, wincing slightly. "Thank you.." She took the bottle and opened it, taking a sniff and looking a bit grossed out before she took a breath and downed it- making a look of disgust when she finished. "Ech, _sour._ "

Varian softly laughed. "Right, I forgot you don't like that. Next time I'll try to grab you something to wash that down."

She crawled over to set the vial down on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. "Give me a hand? I'd prefer to not fall on my face trying to walk to the bathroom."

Nodding, he stood up and held out his hand. She took it and carefully pushed herself off the bed, then wincing as she stumbled into him. Fishone giggles intensely and buried her face into his chest.

He sighed softly and put an arm around her back. "Here," He would then bend down to scoop up her legs to carry her into the bathroom.

She leaned the side of her head against his chest as she caught a glance of the floor of the bathroom, seeing nothing there. "Say, whatever happened to that pillow you had for your _exercises_?"

He faltered just for a moment, body tensing as his eyes widened with shock and horror until he looked at her trying to keep a sense of composure. "The-.. W-what pillow?" He questions, trying to appear clueless.

Fishone grinned at him. "Varian, I'm not so naive that i can't recognize a fuck-pillow."

Varian looked away for a small moment, a dark tint beginning to cover his face. "D-don't worry about the pillow."

"Was I better than the pillow~?" She asks teasingly, trailing a finger up his chest and to the top button of his shirt.

He narrowed his eyes at her, blush becoming more pronounced. With a sigh, entirely avoiding the question, he brings her over to the tub and sits her down on it's rim. "I'll come back with your clothes." 

Dipping and swirling a finger around in the perfectly warm water, she looked up at him. "Will you be joining me, Vari? Unless you have a meeting to get going to, otherwise I would _very_ much enjoy your company."

Varian considered for a long moment, then lightly smiled at her. "I hope you realize that no matter how gentle i am you're just gonna end up more sore."

Fishone shrugged. "It'd be worth it. My clothes can wait~."

"Light, what am i going to do with you?" He chuckles, beginning the process of undoing his clothes to join her..

//  
  


Bonus companion piece!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can support me through my art and writing on Tumblr (@grimlins-chaos or @grimlins-chaos-art) and on my Twitter (@KiGladiat)
> 
> Any tips or advice, please give! I'm always looking to improve! But i hope you all have a fantastic day!!


End file.
